As is well known, the clamps that are utilized to anchor tubes in aircraft and aircraft engine installations have been standardized and hence any modification thereto has to be done within the confines of the given dimensions. Hence, the entire aircraft industry is geared to dimension associated parts to accommodate these standardized clamps.
This invention is particularly limited to the body of clamps classified as clamp loop cushioned, clamp loop cushioned joggled and clamp loop type (heat resistant). A characteristic of this type of clamp is that its inside diameter is equal to the outside diameter of the tube and that the gap spaced between the mating ends is intended to be closed when the clamp is fastened. Inherent in this design is the fact that when fastened, the stresses on the clamp and particularly at the right angle bend is at an extremely high level. It is because of these high stresses that these clamps are known to crack and become loose over a period of use.
Another problem inherent in the design of these heretofore known clamps is that when the clamp is opened to circumscribe the tube intended to be fastened, the deformation and resiliency characteristics are such that the complimentary holes (used for securing purposes) generally always misalign. Although this problem has remained, the industry has combated it by developing a special tool that forces the alignment of these holes when in the assembled condition. Enlarging one of the holes to compensate for the misalignment problem created problems of its own. Namely, it aggravated the bend at the right angle bend of the clamp resulting in the weakening of the clamp and interfering with the placement of a tightening tool used to fasten the clamp.
I have found that I can obviate the problems discussed above and stay within the confines of the dimensions that have been standardized within the industry. I provide a judiciously located radius to the clamp body that is discretely dimensioned so as to minimize or substantially eliminate the stresses when the clamp is in the fastened condition.